Beauty and the beast
by Fausha
Summary: OC Fausha:Belle, Broly:Beast, OC Aaron: Gaston, ect, inspired by the yaoi bleach version, used the disney script and changed it to fit what Fausha and Broly would say.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Broly stood watching his servant's party, it was Christmas, and he always let them celebrate a holiday. Christmas, new years day, Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, Hollows Eve, Thanksgiving, along with their birthdays and his birthday. He watched looking utterly bored, he watched Gohan play happily with the rather large dog, Little One. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Broly growled and stood he opened the door. A frail old man stood in front of him.

"P-Please…A-Allow me to stay the night," He said in a raspy voice. "I-I'll give you this tiara." He said holding out a small tiara, it was dented in places and the jewel in the middle was very dirty, it was dull also. Broly stared at the man his lip pulled back in repulsion.

"Get out; I don't deal with people like you."

"Don't judge a person by their looks, because beauty is from within."

"Just leave." Broly said turning. Suddenly thunder crashed and the man became a very tall and handsome wizard.

"You will pay for your insolence." He boomed and instantly casted a spell on Broly and the castle, Gohan cried out as he changed, he raced to his mother gripping her tightly. Broly curled up as pain rushed through him. Finally it stopped; he looked up at the wizard. The wizard was chanting, the tiara glowing, he soon finished and sat the tiara in front of Broly.

"When you fall in love and that person falls in love with you, only then will the spell break and you will be human again, but if the tiara looses it's glow before then you will be a be a monster forever." And with that the Wizard left. Broly stared at his hands his eyes wide with terror. He roared out in shame and agony, he grabbed the tiara and slammed the door shut locking it, he raced to his room tearing it up before putting the glowing tiara under a glass lid, he stared at it and tears fell.

"No one will ever love me." Broly whispered. "No one will ever love a beast."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Fausha looked around smiling slightly. "It's a small quiet village." She said. She was known as beauty by some but Fausha by most. She watched as the baker past her with his try of bread and rolls. The baker saw her.

"Good morning, Fausha." He said cheerfully.

"Good morning, sir." She said back smiling.

"Where are you heading?"

"Where else, the book store! I've just finished 'Jack and the-"

"That's nice….MARIE! THE BAGUETTES HURRY UP!" He yelled to his young daughter. Fausha twitched.

"There must be more than this….this…simple life." She said softly walking into the bookstore. The bookseller, Zarbon saw her.

"Ah, Fausha," He said with wide smile on his face.

"Good morning, I've come to return the book." Fausha said smiling happily.

"Finished already?" He asked still shocked that she was a fast reader.

"Yeah well you know me, can't stop reading. Anything new," She asked looking around.

"Nope, same and yesterday," Zarbon said softly.

"Then….I'll read….This one!" Fausha said pulling out a book with a picture of a prince on the front.

"Again,"

"What can I say it's my fav fighting, romance, a hot guy in disguise," Zarbon laughed softly at Fausha's bluntness.

"Well if you love that book so much, you can have it."

"W-Wha, Really," Fausha asked slightly excited.

"Yep, I insist." Fausha instantly jumped up and down happily.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Fausha said hugging him.

~Nearby~

Herald (the fat person in the Disney version) raced out after Aaron shot a geese, he caught it in a bag and raced back over to Aaron.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Aaron! You're the best hunter in the universe!" Aaron smirked.

"I know."

"No animal can stand a chance against you. No girl for that matter." He said as three girls waved at Aaron giggling.

"It's true, Herald, and I want that one in particular." He said pointing at Fausha, who was reading happily, having left the bookstore and sat by the fountain. Herald stared at her confused.

"The inventor's daughter," He asked bewildered. Aaron nodded.

"She's the one I want to marry."

"B-But she's t-"Herald started to object.

"The most beautiful girl in town and the feistiest," Aaron said his eyes darkening with want.

"Yeah, but—" Herald tried to say.

"That's why I want her! She's perfect, don't I deserve something perfect?" Aaron asked smirking, he knew the answer.

"Of course," Herald said going back to his ass-kissing

"Right from the second I met her, no saw her I thought, she's hot! And she had me, in this town, she's the only one as sexy as me, so I will woo her and marry Fausha." He said and headed to her through a crowd excusing himself as he went. Fausha walked through town saying a soft 'hey' to everyone that pasted Aaron started to get agitated when the crowd thickened.

"Just you wait; I'll make her my wife." He vowed to himself as the crowd thickened. Finally he burst free and made it to Fausha.

"Hello, Fausha." Aaron said.

"Hello, Aaron." Fausha said slightly agitated, he never stopped annoying her. Aaron suddenly grabbed her book and held it up looking at it slightly confused. "Give the book back dick head." Fausha snapped.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures, no visual help."

"Oh, I didn't know you were 3, its called imagination, asshole." Fausha snapped.

"Fausha, you should get your heads out of the books." He said tossing the book down into a puddle of mud. Fausha growled and bent down to pick the book up. Aaron and several other men watched her ass as she picked her book up. She straightened wiping the mud off of the book. Aaron snapped out of the gawking stage and continued. "And it's about time you paid attention to more important things…Like me! The whole towns talking about it, it's not right for a woman to read, soon she starts getting ideas, and then starts thinking."

"Well, I'm not a normal woman; I like thinking, it's better to think then to act. You end up dead if you act." Fausha snapped her eyes flashing. (Foreshadowing,) Aaron blinked at her. "Aaron, you are so…so… primitive."

"Why, thank you, Fausha." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Fausha stiffened. "Hey, walk with me over to the tavern and you can see my hunting trophies."

"No. I have to help my father." Herald sniggered.

"That crazy old loon, He needs all the help he can get!" Both Aaron and Herald laughed softly.

"Shut the fuck up! Stop insulting my Dad!" Fausha snarled. "Don't you even insult my father again or else I will beat you into a bloody pulp." Aaron, sensing the danger of losing Fausha's heart, if she showed any emotion other than annoyance and anger to him, conked Herald on the head.

"Yeah, stop insulting her Father." He said, Herald held his head, he bowed to Fausha apologizing. Fausha glared at the two.

"My father is not crazy, he's a genius! He could kick your ass in a contest involving creating and using an invention." She snapped before turning and walking off growling. Aaron along with several other men watched her ass as she walked off.

! At Fausha's and Tora's home!

"Dad, you know you're a genius right?" Fausha said softly. Tora looked up.

"You're really sweet, honey, but I'm not a genius." He said. "I just know how to make stuff." He said tightening the low ponytail he had.  
"Are you sure, you make wonderful inventions?"

"Yeah, several other people make wonderful inventions, and well, theirs are better than mine, your uncle Harry….Well, never mind." Tora shook his head thinking of his brother, harry, who was in a loony bin. "Anyways, your mother was more of a genius than I was."

"Well….I'm not like you..." She said as her father went back to work.

"You are smart, and you have such beauty, you take my word, you are unique, a rare gem. Give me a wrench please." He said. Fausha handed him a wrench. "No matter what you do, I'll stand with you." He said. Fausha smiled feeling loved.

"I'm proud of you dad, I love your funny ways, your since of humor and honor, and the funny color your face turns when you're mad or flustered." She said. Tora chuckled.

"Well that's my intention." He said. Fausha smiled happily. "Now it's finished, I need to head off." He said standing up. Fausha helped him move it onto a cart and strap it down, he got onto Puar's back (It's a horse) He kissed her forehead. "You behave." He said before taking off. Fausha watched him smiling.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tora and Puar walked through a scary forest for several hours soon they went deeper into the forest, after three turns they were in a scary part of the forest.

"God damn it, I should have paid attention, I need to get to the fair so I can win first prize!" He said, suddenly the air filled with several howls.

"Those aren't the howls of male wolves looking for a mate, that's of them hunting. Shit!"

Tora raced through the woods spurring Puar on, wolves chased after them snarling and howling, Tora saw a large castle and sped up, as soon as they crossed the bridge the wolves turned and raced back into the woods. Tora got off. Instantly Puar raced back into the woods frightened of the ominous castle. Tora cursed before heading in, he looked around curious. The place was big and very dark, the only light was a small thee pronged candle holder, Tora grabbed it and headed in, he past a small clock, when his back was to it, the clock opened up an eye watching him. Tora felt the gaze and turned. The clock closed its eye, but not before Tora saw it.

"Alright, clock, what are you? You can't fool me." He said, the clock remained silent, Tora went over to it, and he placed the candle holder down and….Tickled the clock. It burst out laughing.

"Stop it you old fool!" It snapped pushing his hands away. Tora smirked slightly.

"Told you he would figure us out Vegeta," The candle holder said.

"Kakarot shut up." Vegeta snapped before turning back to Tora.

"Sir, you shouldn't be here. It's dangerous here." Vegeta said, "Our lord will kill you if he finds you here." He said. All three failed to notice a dark figure above on a walkway, Tora sat the clock down.

"I would like a place to sit and warm up."

"Alright, follow me!" Kakarot said leading Tora to the Den; the figure vanished as they went that way.

"Kakarot, you are a fucking Baka!" Vegeta snapped following after them. When he arrived Tora was sitting in a large chair next to a fire. "FUCK! Not in the lord's chair!" He groaned, as Little One (Footstool) rushed past barking loudly. Tora watched the small stood stop at his feet and nudge them he lifted them and the stood moved under them he sat them down.

"This feels good." He said softly as Yamcha (the coat rack) appeared and took his cloak. Soon Chichi (Mrs. Pott) rushed past Vegeta.

"Would you like a cup of tea? It will warm you up." She said pouring tea into a small cup. Tora took it with a thank you ignoring the cussing from Vegeta and took a sip. The cup giggled.

"It tickles mommy." Tora pulled it back.

"Hello there." He said realizing that the cup was a child. "What's your name?"

"Gohan," Gohan said, suddenly the door bursts open cold air flooding through the place putting out the fire. Gohan quickly went to his mother frightened. "Oh, no," He whimpers. A large man stalked in. Tora froze his eyes wide, the man was huge at least 8 feet tall, he had thick red hair over his body, except for his Pecs, which could be seen because he's shirtless, his hair was pitch black, it was thick and long, reaching his lower back, a thick blood red monkey tail twitched behind him, his eyes were a blood red with two black slits for pupils, his hands were covered with the red fur and had black claws on them. He wore torn, baggy, white pants with a thick red rope like belt around his waist, arm bands made of gold with a green jewel in the middle were around his wrists and his boots were also gold with two green jewels in the middle. He growled looking around.

"Where is this stranger?" He snarled.

"M-Master, Allow me to explain, the man was lost and cold and wet…" The 'master' growled putting out Kakarot's relit flames, Kakarot looked down frightened. Vegeta came out.

"I was against this from the start. They wou--" The creature growled again and Vegeta clammed up. Tora peeked out at the creature.

"Who the fuck are you, what the fuck are you doing here,"

"I-I got lost in the woods a-and…" He gulped staring at the beat.

"You're not welcomed here!"

"S-Sorry…" Tora said staring transfixed.

"What the fuck are you staring at?"The monster snarled.

"N-Nothing," Tora said jerking his head to look away. He then rushed towards the door. The monster was in front of it in a second.

"So you came to stare at me? You came to stare at the monster, have you?" Broly snarled his eyes flashing. Tora saw the anger in them.

"No, I-I just needed a place to stay!" Broly smirked.

"I know where you can stay." He said. He grabbed Tora by the throat and leaves the room with him. Tora closed his eyes, instantly Fausha appeared in his mind's eye, he saw her smile and felt his heart break.

"God, Fausha I'm so sorry…I won't ever see you again." He whispered aloud. Broly listened to him before throwing him into a cell; he stalked off wondering who 'Fausha' was.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

! In front of Fausha's and Tora's home!

Aaron and Herald stood with several people behind him, a whole band, wedding guests, and others to be precise.

"He he, Fausha's going to be so surprised, right Aaron?" Herald said looking at Aaron. Aaron smirked.

"Yep, she'll be surprised alright." He then turned to the people. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding, but first I better go in there and propose!" The guests laughed. Aaron turns to Herald. "When Fausha and I come out of there-" Herald nodded.

"I know!" He turned and began direction the band in 'here comes the bride' Aaron slammed a tuba over his head.

"Not yet." He snapped.

"Sorry!" Herald said his lips sticking out the mouthpiece.

Inside the cottage Fausha is sitting reading her new book. She looked up as a knock sounded on the door. She got up and looked out the peep hole to see Aaron. She groaned softly before opening the door.

"Aaron, what a pleasant surprise," She said sarcastically.

"Isn't it though? I'm full of surprises."

"Yeah, you're full of something that's for sure." Fausha muttered.

"You know Fausha, there's not a girl in town that would just die to be in your shoes. This is the day that your dreams come true." Fausha twitches slightly.

"What do you know about my Dreams?" She asked slightly sharply. Aaron came in and sat down putting his feet on her book, which she whipped out from under them.

"Plenty here picture this: A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs." He said. He then stood his face inches from hers. "We'll have six or seven."

"What, dogs?" Fausha asked sarcastically.

"No! Strapping boys like me!"

"Imagine that!" Fausha said.

"Guess who my wife will be?"

"Let me think." Fausha said putting up the book after marking her page. Aaron cornered her, Fausha stiffened.

"You, Fausha," He whispered in her ear. Fausha instantly ducked under his arms.

"Aaron, I don't know what to say! " She said sarcastically. Aaron moved things out of his way and cornered Fausha against the door.

"Say you'll marry me." He said his face getting closer to hers. Fausha smirked.

"I'm very sorry Aaron but, you can go Fuck yourself." She said and opened the door moving out from behind him, she kicked him hard giving him extra momentum and sending him crashing into the mud. She slammed the door shut after that. The wedding band begins to play "Here Comes the Bride." Herald, who is directing the band, looks down and sees Aaron's legs sticking out of the mud. Herald cuts off the band, and Aaron's head pops up, with the pig on top of him. He tilts his head, and the pig slides down his back.

"H-How'd it go?" Aaron picked Herald up by the neck.

"Fausha will be my wife, make no mistake." He said before walking off. Soon everyone left. Fausha popped her head out.

"Good he's gone. I won't marry him." She said as she starts to feed the animals. "He's like a pig, no offence." She said to a small pig she was feeding. "He's arrogant and stupid; I don't want to marry someone like him. I want an adventure! I want to explore!" She said walking to the field staring up at the sky. "And I want to marry someone who understands me and loves me for me!" Suddenly Puar appeared. Fausha froze when she saw him before racing to his side.

"Puar, Where is Dad! Is he hurt? What happened? You must lead me to him!" She said unhitching the Cart and the invention, which made it back unharmed. She removed his saddle and climbed on holding on with her knees. Puar instantly took off leading her to the castle.

She looked up at it her eyes wide.

"What is this place?" She whispered. Puar snorted and bucked afraid of something, Fausha swung off his back and calmed him. "Puar, its okay, steady hon." She then turns and enters the gate. She notices a piece of cloak; she picked it up to see it had a T stitched in it. "Dad," She whispered.

~ Inside the castle. ~

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea; sit in the lord's chair, pet the Mutt." Vegeta snapped

"I was trying to be nice." Kakarot whined.

! Back at the front!

Fausha stepped in.

"Hello? Hey, anyone in here? Dad, Dad where the fuck are you?" She called out; she climbed the grand staircase looking for her father.

~To the kitchen~

Chichi plopped Gohan into a tub of hot water.

"Mom there's a girl in the castle." He said.

"Now, Gohan, I won't have you making up wild stories." She said.

"But I saw her mommy!"

"Not another word." Chichi said.

Krillen (Featherduster) appeared. "There's a girl in the castle! A cute one too," Gohan poked his head out of the water.

"Told you,"

~Back to Vegeta and Kakarot~

"Irresponsible, idiotic, low-class, bak—" Vegeta stopped.

"Dad," Fausha said. Kakarot and Vegeta turned to look at the person.

"Hey, that was a girl!" Kakarot said.

"I know it's a girl!" Vegeta snapped.

"She's it! The girl we have been waiting for! She will break the spell!" Kakarot said and chased after her.

"God damn it Kakarot wait up!" Vegeta snapped chasing after him. Fausha advanced down a narrow hallway. Vegeta and Kakarot sneaked up behind her and open the door that lead to the tower where Tora was being kept. The door creaked open and Fausha whipped around hearing the sound.

"Dad," She asked. Vegeta hid while Kakarot rushed off. "Dad, Hello? Is someone there? Hey! I'm looking for my father!" She said and rushed up the stars not realizing that Kakarot is watching her. "What the fuck? I'm sure there was someone…IS anyone here?"

"Fausha," Fausha heard her father call out. Fausha heard him and raced to the cell. "Dad,"

"H-How did you find me?"

"Dad, you cold, we need to get you out of here!"

"Fausha, leave now,"

"Who's done this to you?"

"No time, leave now!"

"I won't leave my only family behind!" Suddenly she was whipped around, the torch she had flew out of her hand, and she caught a flash of the persons face, red eyes, with black slits for pupils. She stood her ground even as the torch went out, having landed in a puddle. A single shaft of light shone in the room from the skylight.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Broly growled.

"Fausha, run,"

"Who the hell's there? Who the fuck are you," Fausha snapped her eyes blazing, it took Broly aback. This woman showed no fear of him, even though she caught a glimpse of him. He regained his demeanor.

"I'm the master of this castle." He growled.

"I've come for my father. Let him go! He's fucking sick! He needs medical help!" She snapped. Broly snarled loudly, yet Fausha didn't even flinch.

"He shouldn't have trespassed here."

"But he might die! Let him go! I'll…I'll do anything!" Fausha said slightly desperate.

"There is nothing you can do! He's my prisoner." Broly snarled.

"There must be some…Wait…Take me, instead!" Fausha said. Tora and Broly froze.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You, you would take his place?" Broly asked slightly intrigued, this hot woman would take the place of the old fart? Why? They were family but that still didn't explain it.

"F-Fausha, no, don't!" Tora said.

"Dad, shut the fuck up." Instantly Tora sat back his mouth clamped shut. That stunned Broly; the young woman could shut her father up with a single sentence that was something he had never seen before. "If I did, would you let him go?" She asked staring at him; she looked into his eyes, even though he was in the shadows.

"Yes but you would have to stay forever." Broly said softly. Fausha stared at him deep in thought.

"Come into the light." She said suddenly, Broly hesitated before stepping into the light. Fausha stiffened staring at him, she looked him up and down gulping slightly her eyes flashing with an emotion, Broly tried to figure out the emotion but Fausha's face was guarded suddenly. Fausha sat down beside her father's cell.

"Fausha, don't do it." Tora said softly. Fausha glanced at him, suddenly she took off the choker necklace she had around her neck and gave it to her father.

"I have the small T mother stitched on your cloak, it was torn off." She whispered. Tora's eyes filled with tears. Fausha stood and stepped into the light. Broly felt his breath pick up at the sight of her, his eyes moved across her body before focusing on her face glinting with want. Fausha hesitated.

"You have my word." Broly grinned.

"Done," He said, he unlocked the cell as Fausha sagged slightly. Tora raced to Fausha.

"Fausha don—" Fausha hugged her father tightly, kick at Broly when he came a bit to close. Broly's eyes narrowed.

"Dad, Don't worry about me…its better here than in that town. I'll always think of you." She said, Tora felt the tears fall and he hugged back.

"I will always think of you, Fausha, I pray that he will let you go some day, so I can see my lovely daughter again." He whispered. Broly ripped Tora away. Fausha watched as Tora struggled.

~Outside~

Broly dragged Tora towards a Palanquin. Tora struggled.

"N-N-! Please spare my daughter! D-Don't put her through this!" He said having seen the look in Broly's eyes when Fausha had stepped into the light.

"She's now my prisoner, don't worry about her anymore." He growled throwing him into the Palanquin, the vines wrapped around the base snapped and it rose and slinked off with Tora in it.

"No! Let me out! Don't hurt my girl! Don't hurt my baby girl!" He yelled trying to get out of the Palanquin. Broly turned and walked back in, Kakarot watched.

"Broly, we should give Fausha a room don't you think?" Broly growled at him, Kakarot jumped. "Or not," Broly went back up to the cell to see Fausha standing by the window tears sliding down her face. She didn't look at him; she just merely stared out the window. Broly's gaze soon moved lower and he found himself staring at her ass.

"Stop looking at my ass." Fausha snapped, Broly looked up at her and gulped as she glared at him.

"C-Come with me, I'll show you to your room." He said picking Kakarot up. Fausha blinked.

"Well at least I know that I actually get a bed." She said. Broly glanced back at her.

"What did you think? I'd keep a young woman in a dungeon, I may be a monster but I'm not that cruel." He said before heading out. Fausha followed her arms crossed. Broly led Fausha to her room, as they went Fausha's slowed down looking around, there were several hideous sculptures along the walls the light in the places casting shadows on them. Fausha glared at the sculptures showing no fear. Broly cleared his throat; Fausha turned and caught up to him. Broly watched her seeing tears fill her eyes. Kakarot nudged him.

"Say something." He said softly. Broly gulped.

"I-I hope you like it here." He said. He glanced at Kakarot who, grinning, signaled him to continue. "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere, except the west wing." Broly said. Fausha blinked and smirked.

"And why can't I go into the west wing?" Broly whirled around his eyes flashing with anger.

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" He roared at her. Fausha stood her ground.

"Okay, okay, sheesh….your breath stinks." She said making Broly stop and stare at her in shock.

"M-My breath stinks? I roar in your face and you just say my breath stinks?!" He asked confused. Fausha shrugged.

"It does." She said. Broly blinked before opening the door to her room, the large king size bed had blue and silver blankets on it with several blue and silver pillows on it, everything was either blue or silver. Fausha looked around in awe; she went to the wardrobe and looked in. She relaxed slightly.

"Great, there are some pants in here." She said.

"Now if there is anything you need my servants will help you and get it." Broly said softly watching her. Fausha smiled sitting on the bed, she nodded.

"Invite her to dinner!" Kakarot whispered into his ear. Broly growled.

"Tonight….You're going to eat dinner with me…That is an order!" Broly snarled slamming the door shut. Fausha stared at the door, she then turned and buried her head into the pillow and cried, finally letting the sorrow of having to stay in a castle forever without her father.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

~Aaron's tavern~

Aaron sat growling in anger.

"Who does she think she is? That bitch has humiliated the wrong man! No one says 'No' to Aaron!" Herald nodded in agreement.

"She rejected me and humiliated me in front of the whole town! This is more than I can bear." He said and turned the chair away from the men. Herald ran in front of him.

"H-Here have more beer!"

"What for, nothing helps! I'm a disgrace!" He said turning his chair again. Herald had an idea.

"Who you, Never, Aaron, you have to pull yourself together!" And with that he started to sing, Aaron listened to them sing, he soon joined in feeling his frustration and shame fade. Suddenly when the song ended Tora burst in.

"Help, someone help!" He yelled frantic. Everyone looked at him worried. An old man spoke first.

"Tora, What is it?"

"Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her! He's got her locked up in a dungeon and he's going to rape her!" He yelled tears falling.

"Who," Herald asked.

"Fausha, we must hurry, or else we will be too late!" Tora said Aaron shot up his eyes wide; someone was going to take what belongs to him? He wasn't going to have it.

"Slow down Tora, who has Fausha in a dungeon."

"A monster, a horrible monster named Broly!" He said. He went from person to person begging for their help before being thrown down at Aaron's feet, silence filled the air before old crones began to laugh.

"Is it a big monster?" One asked.

"Yes, over 8 feet tall!" Tora said.

"Did it have blood red eyes?"

"Yes!"

"Were its teeth sharp as an arrows tip?"

"Yes! W-Will you help me?" Aaron smirked; the man was losing his mind.

"Sure, we'll help you." He said.

"Oh, thank you!" Tora said happiness filling him; he was going to see his daughter again. But the Cronies merely picked him up and tossed him out the door into the cold. The cronies laughed.

"Crazy old Tora, he's always a good laugh!" One said. Aaron though looked very thoughtful.

"Crazy old Tora…Hmm…Herald I've been thinking."

"A dangerous pastime—"

"I know, but that wacky old coot _is_ Fausha's father, and his sanity _is_ only so-so. What if…" With that he whispered into Heralds ear. Herald nodded agreeing with several things.

"Now I get it!" Herald said. "You're a genius!" Aaron puffed out his chest proudly.

"Let's go!" They then said simultaneously, and with that they began to sing once again. Outside in the cold Tora stood shivering.

"Will anyone help me and my baby girl?" He whispered to no one in particular.

~At Broly's castle, Fausha's room~

Fausha sat on the bed sniffing softly her eyes puffy from crying. Soon she heard as soft 'clink, clink, clink' She went to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Chichi, dear," Fausha opened the door. "Thought you might like some tea," Said the tea pot softly. Fausha blinked before backing away.

"W…B….You're a…" She bumped into the wardrobe.

"Hey! Be careful!" It said Fausha plopped down on the bed.

"This is impossible!" She said. The wardrobe leads a shoulder onto the bed popping the other end and Fausha into the air.

"I know it is, but here we stand." The Wardrobe said. "I'm Bulma by the way, what's your name?"

"Fausha," Fausha said softly. Chichi poured in sugar and cream into Gohan along with tea. Gohan looked at Fausha.

"Told you she was pretty," He said. Fausha smiled realizing it was a child.

"Alright, now, Gohan, that'll do." Chichi said finishing up with the tea, Gohan hopped over to Fausha, who had moved to sit on the ground. "Slowly now, don't spill!"

"Thanks." Fausha said softly, and picked Gohan up, she took a small sip.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" Gohan asked. Before she could respond, Gohan took a large breath, puffed out his cheeks and blew bubbles out of the top of the cup. Fausha laughed while Chichi looked shocked.

"Gohan, No!" Gohan stopped and looked down ashamed.

"Sorry…"He whispered. Chichi watched him before turning to Fausha.

"That was a brave thing you did." Chichi said.

"Very brave, where you even frightened by him?" Bulma asked. Fausha shook her head.

"No, he didn't frighten me….H-He doesn't look scary to me, he actually looks kind of hot." She said. Bulma and Chichi gasped at that.

"You think he's hot?" Bulma asked. "You should have seen him before this! He was sexy! Not as sexy as Vegeta but sexy none the less," Fausha blinked.

"Anyways, I'm now stuck here, with a perverted….Oh, what would you call him without being insulting?" She asked Chichi.

"Individual," She said.

"Thanks, with a perverted individual and I won't get to see my father again, I won't get to see the world, eat the different types of food, fight different people, or do any of my dreams! I'm stuck here." She said a tear falling.

"Cheer up, it will turn out all right, you'll see." Chichi said before blinking as the wall clock chimed. "Oh, bother, look at me, I keep blabbing on, when there is a meal prepared by Launch, Gohan!" Gohan hopped away after his mother and they left.

"Bye!" Gohan said she they left. When they were gone Fausha stood. Bulma came to her side.

"Alright, what shall we put you in for dinner?" She opened her doors and gasped as a small spider crawled out. "Shit! How many are in there?" She asked no one particular and closed the doors; she opened one and used the other to pull out a small black dress with red trimming. "Perfect!" Fausha laughed softly and agreed.

"It is, but, I am not going to dinner."

"B-But you must!" Bulma said, Vegeta….waddled…not walked, waddled in.

"Get in the fucking dress, dinner is served." He snapped.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

~Down stairs~

Broly paced around snarling impatiently, Chichi and Kakarot watching him.

"What's taking so long? I told her to come down, why isn't she here yet?"

"Sir, she lost her father and freedom in a day."

"Um, Broly, have you thought that she could be the one that breaks the spell?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes I have thought of that, I'm not a fucking fool." Broly growled.

"Great! You fall in love with her, then she falls in love with you, then the spell breaks and I get my tail back." He said.

"It isn't that simple Goku." Chichi said, calling him by the name his adoptive grandfather had given him, "These things take time."

"But the Diadem's already dimming!" Kakarot said.

"No…It's no use….She's an angel on earth…I'm…A monster." Broly said sitting down, he put his head in his hands. Chichi and Kakarot looked at each other.

"You must help her look past that."

"How," Broly asked.

"First, sit up straight, and act like a gentleman." Broly sat up straight and put on a formal look.

"Smile when she comes in, come one smile!" Broly did so, but it looked rather sadistic.

"Alright, think of…Her with you, holding your child." Chichi said. Broly gave a soft smile at the thought. "There that's the smile you need."

"Impress her with your wit."

"But be nice."

"Shower her with complements."

"But be sincere."

"And above all,"

"Don't lose your temper!" The two said simultaneously. The door creaked open and the smile Broly had on his face disappeared, he watched the door as patient as he could.

"Here she is." Kakarot said excited. Vegeta came in causing a large anticlimactic moment. Vegeta gulped.

"Where the fuck is she?" Broly snarled

"Hmm, the woman, she's not coming." Vegeta said bluntly. Broly roared out rising from the table.

"WHAT! THAT LITTLE BITCH," He raced out of the room towards Fausha's bedroom.

"Lord! Don't be hasty…God, Bulma's rubbing off on me." Vegeta yelled, muttering the last part under his breath. Broly made it to the door and banged on it.

"I told you to come down to dinner."

"Fuck you! I'm not fucking hungry."

"You will come out of that room, or else I will break this fucking door down!" He roared; Kakarot stopped him.

"Broly, this isn't the best way to make her fall in love with you!"

"Be a gentleman." Vegeta said roughly.

"But she's so fucking difficult." Broly growled in frustration.

"Gently, gently," Chichi said softly. Broly took deep breaths.

"Will you come down to dinner?"

"Go Fuck yourself!"

"Politely, and be courteous." Vegeta said softly. Broly being formal, and feeling foolish, bowed to the door.

"It would be a great, no… immense pleasure if you joined me for dinner." There was a silence before the door opened. Fausha stood in a red and black dress that went to her knees, Broly gulped his eyes wide. She then punched him hard in the nose making him fall onto his ass.

"Go. Fuck. Yourself." She snapped and slammed the door. Broly stood clutching his nose.

"You can'd sday in dere forever!" Broly said his nose was broken; Broly gripped it and put it back in place.

"Yes I can!"

"Fine, then starve you little bitch." He turned, "If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all." With that he dashed back down the hall, slammed a door causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on Kakarot.

"That didn't go well at all..."

"Kakarot, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change." Kakarot instantly took gaurd next to the door.

"You can count on me, Veggie!"

"It's Vegeta!" Vegeta snapped. "Anyways we can go downstairs and start cleaning up, Chichi." He said to Chichi who nodded and they left.

~In Broly's Lair. ~

Broly entered his lair knocking over things and destroying others.

"I asked her nicely and she still refuses, what the fuck does she want me to do? Beg?" He snatched up his magic mirror, "Show me the little bitch." He growled softly. The mirror glowed and soon revealed a young dog looking for a bone. "God damn it, show me Fausha," It glowed once more and revealed Fausha, she was on the bed sobbing heavily.

"There, there, Broly isn't all that bad; when you get to know him he isn't that bad. Give him a second chance."

"He called me a bitch...No one has ever said that to me...I'm not a bitch...I'm not even a dog..." Fausha whispered hurt by the name. "I don't want to get to know him and I sure as hell don't want anything to do with him!" Broly sat the mirror down.

"I'm fooling myself, why the hell would someone as beautiful as her want me...I'm a monster." He whispered. He watched as the tiara dimmed even more. "It's hopeless...." And with that Broly put his head in his hands.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

~Hall way in front of Fausha's room. ~

Fausha stepped out of her room wearing a blue shirt with blue jeans on, she padded past three glowing spots on a curtain, and behind it Krillin and Kakarot stood. (1)

"Oh, no," Krillen groaned out. Kakarot looked excited.

"Oh yes!" Krillen glared at him.

"No, oh, no," Kakarot just grinned back.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" He said his hand a bit to close.

"I've been burnt by you before; I don't want it to happen again." He said. And with that they followed Fausha.

~In the kitchen~

"Come on, Gohan, into the cupboard with you aunts and uncles." Chichi said helping him into the cupboard.

"But, I'm not sleepy!" Gohan said only to yawn.

"Yes, you are." She said.

"No…I'm not…." He said and fell asleep. Chichi closed the cupboard door. Launch (Stove) was muttering under her breath.

"I work and I slave all day, and for what? Another Culinary masterpiece gone to waste," She said shoving pots and pans away.

"Oh, shut up, we all have had a long night."

"Well, she's just being stubborn. Broly did ask politely."

"He called her a bitch, no one calls a woman a bitch, he needs to control himself better or else he'll never break the—" Vegeta instantly covered her mouth as Fausha entered.

"Hey, good to see you about, woman," Vegeta said as Kakarot and Krillen came running in. "I'm Vegeta, head of household." He said bowing. Kakarot nudged him. "And this is Kakarot."

"Nice to meet ya," Kakarot said smiling.

"If there is anything…Stop Kakarot…That we can do…Kaka- oh for fucks sake!" Vegeta shoved the poking Kakarot out of the way. "To make your stay more comfy, OW! KAKAROT! YOU BAKA!" Vegeta yelled when Kakarot burnt his hand. A rumble filled the air and all the objects looked for Broly. Fausha laughed weakly holding her stomach.

"Sorry, I'm really, really, really hungry!" She said her monkey tail twitching behind her. Vegeta and Kakarot stared at her tail wide eyed while Chichi began to give orders.

"Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the chine, prepare the food!" She yelled; instant the Launch's fire blazed to life, the draws opened and silverware came out at attention while several tea pots woke up the sleeping China.

"Harpy, do you even remember what Broly said?"

"I'm not going to let the poor child go to bed hungry."

"Fine, a piece of bread, some water then to bed," He snapped. Kakarot looked appalled.

"Vegeta! I'm shocked, she's not our prisoner she's a guest! We need to feed her!" He then turned to Fausha. "Follow me!" He said happily.

"Fine, but keep it down, if Broly finds out he will kill us."

"Of course, but we have to entertain her, we'll have a little music." He said and rushed into the area where he left Fausha the swinging door slamming into Vegeta's nose.

"MUSIC! KAKAROT!" He yelled clutching his nose; he raced into the dining room.

~In the dining room~

Fausha sat watching as Kakarot started to sing. Suddenly the chair wrapped a napkin around her neck; she sighed and put it in her lap pissing the chair off. Suddenly Kakarot offered a plate of Hors d'oeuvres and Fausha dipped her finger into it and tasted it, she then grabbed one popping it into her mouth and eating. Fausha watched as a cabinet at the end of the table opened to reveal a large china collection. The china roll out and begin to perform. Kakarot then handed her, a menu which she read, the plates past with what he read off and she grabbed them starving. She watched as Kakarot makes the pudding explode with Vegeta in it and laughed before pulling him out and eating the food. Fausha watched as the flat wear appear doing a 'Busby Berlkley-esque' swimming scene. Fausha laughed softly as Kakarot stands up on a plate, is elevated and began to juggle his candles as mugs appeared. The mugs then do a gymnastic routine making Fausha laugh even more. Fausha watched as they all leave while Vegeta, who actually looked frightened, Vegeta started to inch away only to be grabbed by Kakarot and held there. Soon what looks to be like snow fell and Vegeta looked up to see the salt and pepper shakers shaking above them. Kakarot then dusted the salt off of Vegeta's head, who tried to escape only to trip and fall into a gelatin mold. Fausha laughed when Kakarot jumped onto a spoon in the gelatin sending Vegeta out of the mold. Soon Chichi came out of the kitchen and offered Fausha tea. Fausha accept it drinking happily. Fausha watched as the China and Candlesticks perform an elaborate dance with Kakarot directing them. Finally the song came to a fantastic end. The silver wear flew through the air while plates, Krillen and several other feather dusters dance. Vegeta stood in the middle of it all before Kakarot came sliding in knocking him off the table. Fausha clapped grinning.

"Awesome! That was so cool! And I'm full!" Fausha said smiling. Vegeta smirked.

"Thanks. Yeah it was a great show." He looked at his face. "Well what do you know, it's bed time for you, go on off to be."

"Come on, I can't sleep now! It's my first time in and enchanted castle!" She said smirking. Vegeta balked.

"Enchanted, who the hell said anything about the castle being enchanted?" He asked.

"No one, I figured it out, since A. Bulma mentioned Broly being hot before he became what he is, and B. inanimate objects that are moving and talking." She said her arms crossed. She said while Kakarot and Vegeta get into a fight. They stopped and pulled apart fixing their ruffled appearances. "Can you give me a tour?" She asked.

"Sure!" Kakarot said.

"Wait, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Fausha sighed.

"I'm sorry…I was hoping you would lead me, because you probably knows the house better than anyone else." She said. Vegeta puffed out his chest.

"Why, yes, I do!" He said.

~To the hall~

Fausha walked along with Vegeta who was lecturing. Fausha looked around and noticed the Suites of Armor in the hall were watching them.

"Get back to the way you were." Vegeta snapped and the Armor who instantly snap face forward. "Alright, now where was I?" He turned to find Fausha wasn't part of the group. Fausha was currently climbing the stairs to the west wing. Both Kakarot and Vegeta raced over and jumped in front of her blocking her progress.

"What's up there?" Fausha asked looking up the stairs.

"You don't want to go up there. There is nothing interesting up in the west wing. Nothing at all," Vegeta said. Kakarot nodded in agreement.

"So that's the forbidden west wing."

"Nice going," Kakarot said to Vegeta.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there."

"Hiding, Broly doesn't hide nothing."

"Then it wouldn't have been forbidden now would it." She said and stepped over them; they dashed up and blocked her again.

"We have a lovely library." Vegeta said. Fausha stopped and looked down, interested.

"You have a library?" She asked.

"With books," Kakarot said.

"Lots of books," Vegeta added.

"Mountain of books,"

"Forests of books,"

"Cascades of books,"

"More books than you could imagine!" Vegeta finished up. "Books on every subject and by every author who's ever set pen to paper," And with that Vegeta and Kakarot turn to lead her to the library. Fausha followed, she stopped as curiosity consumed her, she then went into the wing curious, it grew more and more as she went down the hallway. She looked at a mirror that was shattered into several pieces. She stopped at a door with gargoyle handles. She opened it without a second of hesitation.

~Inside the room~

Fausha looked around shocked at the destruction in the place. She bumped into a table and grabbed it before it fully fell over. She then noticed the tiara under the bell jar. She went over to it. She lifted the lid and gently reached out to touch it. Suddenly a shadow fell over her; she whirled around her eyes wide. Broly stood towering over her growling with anger. He grabbed the bell jar and slammed it back onto the tiara; he then whirled around facing her.

"Why did you come in here? It's forbidden!"

"Sorry!" Fausha said slightly afraid.

"I warned you never to come in here!" He roared lifting her off of the ground by the front of her shirt. Fausha watched him her eyes flashing.

"I didn't mean any harm!" Broly growled his eyes now fully red, his pupils now gone, he then groaned as Fausha kicked him in the groin. Fausha watched him her hands on her hips. Broly snarled before slashing at her ripping her shirt. Fausha staggered back with a cry as her shirt revealed her breasts and 5 gashes from his slash. Broly stood his eyes on her chest the smell of blood filling him. He suddenly was in front of her. Fausha stiffened and backed away. Broly grabbed her and pinned her against a wall, he leaned down and licked the blood away from one of the gashes in the valley of her breasts. Fausha shook her eyes wide with terror.

"S-Stop, l-let me go!" She said shaking in fear. Broly growled deeply and lifted her up heading towards his bed. Fausha struggled whimpering softly. She then punched him in the jaw. Broly staggered releasing her. Fausha instantly shot out of the room. Broly panted as she left, he blinked and groaned sitting down clutching his head. He knew she wouldn't want to be with him now.

Fausha raced downstairs and grabbed her cloak pulling it on; she tightened it to her, eyes wide with terror. She raced past Kakarot and Vegeta panting.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm not going to stay in this hell hole any longer!" Fausha snapped her eyes flashing.

"Shit, wait!" Vegeta said. Fausha slammed the door close. Vegeta punched the wall while Kakarot sat down his head in his hands.

1: I know that the dust sweeper thingy is a female and the candle guy was flirting with her but the candle's going to be Goku and the Dust sweeper is Krillin and I will not put that flirting in my book! Krillin and Goku are best friends and best friends only.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

~In the woods. ~

Fausha raced through the forest on Puar, Puar suddenly came to a stop. Fausha sat up straight her eyes on the wolves in front of her. She jumped off Puar, her eyes slits.

"Let's get this over with, you damn mutts!" She snapped her tail lashing out behind her. The wolves attack her snarling viciously. Fausha ducked an attack and slammed her fist into its nose. The wolf yipped moving away. Another attacked grabbing the corner of her cloak dragging her to the ground. She yelped and looked up eyes wide as the wolf pounced only for Broly to slam into the wolf snarling. Fausha rose brushing herself off.

"What are you doing here?" She asked slightly afraid. Broly turned to her; suddenly a wolf attacked him from behind sinking its teeth into Broly's shoulder. Broly roared throwing the wolf into a tree knocking it out. Another attacked in the same spot, Broly raised his arm making the wolf sink its teeth into his lower arm. He growled slamming his fist into the wolf's side; the wolf gave a weak whimper and fell off unconscious on the ground. A wolf dashed past Broly and bit into Fausha's arm. Fausha instantly bit into the wolf's ear, it yelped and released her. All the wolves turned and ran. Broly panted watching her before collapsing unconscious. Fausha watched him before going over to him and pulling him up. She signaled Puar lay down, Puar did so and Fausha placed Broly onto Puar's back and led her back to the castle.

~ In the castle. ~

Fausha wringed the wet washcloth as Broly licked his wounds. She turned and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Stop and let me help." She said, Broly growled at her only to get smacked. "Don't growl." She snapped before pressing the rag to the wound. Broly howled in pain and jerked his arm away.

"Hey, if you hold still I'll be able to heal it."

"Well, if you hadn't ran away this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well if you hadn't nearly raped me I wouldn't have ran away!"

"Well you shouldn't have been in the west wing!"

"Well you should learn to control your fucking temper!" Fausha snapped. Broly growled about to announce another point but failed to find one and sighed. Fausha placed her hands on the wound. A light surrounded both of them. It died down and Broly's wounds were healed. Fausha sagged slightly.

"Thanks for saving my life." Fausha whispered softly her eyes sliding shut. Broly lifted her up gently.

"You're welcome," He whispered as he took her up to her room, Fausha fell asleep in his arms.

~ Aaron's tavern. ~

Aaron sat with Herald and Frieza at a table.

"I don't usually leave the Asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worthwhile." Frieza explained. Aaron pulled out a bag and tossed it to Frieza. Frieza pulled out a coin, bit it before placing it back into the bag. "I'm listening."

"It's like this, I've got my heart set on marrying Fausha, but she needs a little….persuasion." Aaron said. "Everyone knows her father's a lunatic, he came in last night raving about a monster in a castle…"

"Tora is harmless." Frieza said.

"The point is Fausha would do anything to keep him from being locked up." Aaron said smirking.

"Yeah even marry Aaron!" Herald said. Aaron slammed a beer mug into Herald's head. Frieza thought silently.

"So… you want me to throw her father in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" He asked, Aaron nodded, "Oh that is so vile. I'll do it!"

~ In Fausha's house. ~

Tora finished packing.

"If no one will help me, then I'm going back alone, to bring my angel home, no one will stop me." He said and left. Seconds later Aaron, Herald and Frieza arrive; they walked in and looked around.

"Fausha? Tora?" Aaron called out.

"Oh, well, I guess it's not going work after all." Aaron grabbed him by the neck and walked outside.

"They will return and when they do, I'll know." He said dropping Herald into a snow bank by the porch. "Herald, don't move from that spot until Fausha and her father come home." Herald faltered.

"B-But…Shit." And with that he hits the side of the house only for a large pile of snow to fall on his head.

~At the castle! ~

Broly watched as Fausha played outside with Puar and Little One happily. Kakarot and Vegeta were with him.

"I-I've never felt this way to anyone…I want to see her, this happy all the time, I want to do something…But what?" He asked confused and worried.

"Could get her chocolates, flowers…stuff like that." Vegeta said.

"That won't do! It has to be special…Fausha likes to read…And fight…And eat…Wait! I got it!" He said and told Broly.

~In front of the library. ~

Fausha stood with a blindfold over her eyes, Broly leading her. She gave a weak giggle.

"Can I take it off?" She asked.

"No, not yet," Broly said leading her into the room and opening the windows. "Alright, now," He said. Fausha took it off and gasped at the large….no humongous library.

"Holy shit, I've never seen this many books in my life!" Fausha said turning to look at all the books.

"Y-You like it?"

"I love it!"

"Then the library is yours." Broly said.

"Thank you!" Fausha said tackling him and kissing him. Broly froze his eyes wide. He watched her sit down with a book and read. He touched his lips his eyes still wide.

~Time cut! To the dining room! ~

Chichi, Kakarot, Krillen and Gohan watched Broly and Fausha.

"Would you look at that?" Chichi said slightly at awe.

"Ha! I knew it would work!" Kakarot said clapping happily.

"What? What works?" Gohan asked curious.

"It's encouraging." Vegeta said.

"Isn't this exciting?" Krillen asked excited.

"I didn't see anything." Gohan said confused.

"Come on, Gohan There's some chores to be done in the kitchen." Chichi said to Gohan who looked confused.

"B-But what are they talking about? What's going on?" He asked. Soon the objects walked away leaving Fausha and Broly eating, Chichi sat between them watching curious. Fausha waited till her food was in front of her before eating as neatly as she could without being sloppy, she looked up to see Broly eating without a single table manner. She slapped her forehead. Broly looked up and gave a weak grin. Gohan, who's always with Chichi, laughed. Chichi gave him a stern look and he stopped. Fausha focused on her food trying to ignored Broly's eating. Gohan nudged a spoon to Broly. Broly stared at it before picking it up. Fausha looked up and smiled, she showed him two ways to hold it. Broly took the easier way and began to eat once again. Fausha continued to eat smiling happily.

~Time cut again to the courtyard! ~

Fausha sat with several birds feeding from her hand. Broly watched and tried to get some birds but couldn't, he grumbled softly. _He's sweet and kind…Even though he tries to hide it from me with that mean and rough appearance…I wonder why the hell I didn't see it before._ She thought before carefully making a path to Broly with seed. A bird landed in Broly's hand and he looked up thrilled. _She's not afraid of me, she's not scared of me, that moment in the west wing had scared her, but now….now she's happy, s-she hasn't looked at me like that before._ He thought. Fausha ducked behind a tree leaving Broly with the birds. She peeked out watching him a look of doubt coming onto her face. She then let out a soft laugh, mainly because Broly now has disappeared under several birds. _He may not be Prince Charming but there is something in him I haven't seen before. _She thought watching with a smile, she then bent down and made a snowball, she then aimed and threw it at Broly. Broly twitched when it hit her in the back of the head, he turned and looked at her grinning, and he leaned down to make a large snowball. Chichi, Kakarot and Vegeta watched from window as Fausha ran away laughing as Broly chasing her with a large snowball in his hand. Fausha jumped into a tree and threw a snowball at Broly; Broly dropped his snowball on his head. He shook his head to get the snow out of his hair when Fausha landed on his back laughing.

"Yes! It's working!" Kakarot said.

"Yeah, it is." Chichi confirmed.

"It's amazing that they are getting closer." Vegeta said softly.

"Let's wait a few more days, there might be more." Kakarot said.

~Later In the Den~

Fausha sat in front of a roaring, reading to Broly. Again Kakarot, Vegeta, Chichi and Gohan were watching from the doorway.

"Your right, there's something more." Vegeta said softly.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Yea, there's something there." Chichi said.

"What's there, Mama?"

"I'll tell you when you are older." Chichi said.

~Later in Broly's lair! Which is suddenly more clean, ~

Broly sat in the tub cleaning himself silently.

"Tonight's the night!" Kakarot said smiling happily.

"I-I'm not sure I can do this." Broly said softly.

"You don't have time to be afraid; you need to be bold and daring!" Kakarot said. Broly nodded.

"Bold, daring," He muttered standing and shaking the water from his thick red fur.

"There will be music, romantic candlelight, by me, and when the time is right, you can confess your love to her!"

"Yes, I…I can…No…I can't." Broly said softly.

"You like her right?"

"Yeah, she's the kindest person I've ever met."

"Then tell her!" Kakarot said as a Coat rack cut Broly's hair. It soon stepped back. "You look so…So…." Broly glanced in a mirror and balked; his hair was pulled back into several pigtails and had pink bows in it."

"Stupid and gay."

"Yeah…It's better if it's just spiked." He said as Broly shook out the bows and pigtails. Vegeta soon stepped in.

"Your woman is waiting." He said.

~Rewind a bit and go to Fausha's room! ~

"No."

"But it will look lovely on you!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, it's good!" Seeing that Fausha wouldn't wear it Bulma pulled out another one. "How about this one," It was a long black dress, it had red laces that were used to tie the front up, it had a corset to help push the breasts up. Fausha stared at it. (1)

"That I can handle," She said softly. Bulma helped her get into it.

~Now to the grand staircase! ~

Fausha walked down the staircase wearing the dress, it fit her perfectly, she wore a black heart around her neck which settled between her breasts perfectly. Broly watched her from the staircase that led to the west wing smiling slightly. He wore pair of black pants that were tailored so his tail could be free; he had a white shirt on that was unbuttoned, mainly because it wouldn't fit if it was buttoned and a black jacket over that. Kakarot nudged him from behind a curtain and Broly walked down the stairs, he took Fausha's arm and led her to dinner

She reaches the landing and looks up at BROLY, who is standing at the top of the stairs in his dress clothes. He is nudged on by KAKAROT from behind the curtain, and he descends and meets FAUSHA at the landing. Little one followed yipping happily. Chichi sat her cart with Gohan next to her.

"Tale as old as time,

Barely even friends,

Then somebody bends unexpectedly.

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared, beauty and the Beast." She sang softly. Broly and Fausha soon were dancing in the ball room. Broly looked nervously to Kakarot and Vegeta to make sure he was doing it right. Fausha snuggled close laying her head on his chest making him jerk slightly and glance down at her, he saw the smile on her face and soon relaxed.

"Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before, ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange,

Finding you can change, learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time,

Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the Beast,

Tale as old as time,

Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the Beast," Chichi sang softly before turning to Gohan, "Alright, Gohan it's past your bed time, now off to be. Goodnight."She said.

"Night mommy." He said softly. He then hopped off and out of the room, but sneaked one last peak. Fausha and Broly stood on the balcony under a starry sky. Broly watched Fausha.

"Fausha…Are you happy with me?" Fausha hesitated.

"Yes." She said before looking off into the distance.

"What is it?" He asked; Fausha looked at him.

"I-I want to see my father…"She whispered, "Him and Puar are the only family I've had since mother died." She whispered, "I miss him…" Broly looked away before remembering something.

"There's a way, follow me!"

~Broly's lair! ~

Broly handed her his magic mirror.

"Just tell it what you want to see." He said softly.

"S-Show me father." She whispered. The mirror glowed and showed Tora in the woods lost and sick. Fausha faltered. "D-Dad! No! He's lost in the woods, he might die!" She said trying not to cry. Broly turned and stared at the tiara.

"Go." He said.

"W-What?" Fausha asked looking up.

"Your free, go." Fausha blinked.

"Thank you." She said and kissed him gently. She handed him the mirror, Broly shook his head.

"Keep it, so you can look back and remember me." Broly said. Fausha nodded and left.

1: I'm sorry, I can't stick Fausha in a golden dress, she hates the color anyways, and her favorite colors are black, red, and any shade of blue.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Vegeta came in after Fausha had left.

"So far so good, everything is going well." Vegeta said softly.

"I let her go." Broly whispered.

"Yes, sp-" He froze suddenly realizing what Broly had said.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I love her...That's why; I love her with all my heart." He whispered softly.

~Downstairs. ~

"He did what?" All of the objects half shouted.

"Yeah, it's true."

"She's going away?" Gohan asked.

"But he was so close." Kakarot said.

"After all this time, he's learned to love at last." Chichi said softly.

"That's all we need right?" Kakarot asked.

"No, she needs to love her in return." Chichi said.

"And now it's too late." Vegeta said.

~On the balcony in Broly's lair. ~

Broly watched as Fausha left and let out a roar of sorrow and anger.

Fausha raced through the forest.

"Papa! Papa! Papa, where are you?" Fausha cried out looking for her father, she found him face down in the snow. She raced over to him. She heaved him up and headed home. She went in, the snowman out front opened its eyes, it was Herald.

"Good, their back." He said and left to find Aaron.

~In the house~

Tora opened his eyes to see Fausha.

"F-Fasha? A-Am I dead?" He asked thinking she was her mother.

"Dad, it's me." Fausha said stroking her father's hair.

"Fausha, I-I thought I would never see you again." He whispered.

"I missed you so much." Fausha whispered tears falling.

"B-But Broly, how did you escape?" Tora asked.

"He let me go." Fausha said.

"T-That monster? Did he do anything to you, did he rape you?"

"No, he didn't rape me. He's changed, he's…kinder." Fausha said, suddenly a sound came from in Fausha's bag, it popped open. Out fell the magic mirror and…Gohan.

"Hi!" He said smiling.

~At Broly's Castle. ~

"WHERE'S MY BABY! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BABY BOY! GOHAN! GOHAN, MY BABY, WHERE ARE YOU!" Came the scream of Chichi. Kakarot and Vegeta paled and ran off to find Gohan.

~Back to Fausha, Tora and Gohan. ~

"Look, I have a stowaway." Fausha said smiling.

"Hey there, little fella, didn't think I'd meet you ever again." Tora said. Gohan turned to Fausha.

"Why'd you leave Fausha? Don't you like us anymore?"

"Oh, Gohan, I do, It's just—" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Fausha opened the door to find Frieza standing on the porch.

"May I help you?" She asked politely.

"I've come to collect your father." He said with a twisted grin the Asylum D'Loons wagon behind him.

"M-My dad?"

"Don't worry, Madame, we'll take good care of him."

"My father is not crazy!"

"He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we."

"YEAH!" Bystanders yelled simultaneously.

"No! I won't let you take him!" She yelled. Tora stepped out.

"Fausha? What's wrong?" Fausha winced when he stepped out.

"Tora, tell us again, old man, just how big was the monster?"

"Well, he was…that is…enormous, I'd say at least eight, no, more like ten feet tall."

"See, crazy." Herald said sniggering.

"It's true!" Tora snapped. Frieza waved his hands and orderlies moved in picking Tora up.

"Take him away!" Herald shouted.

"Let me go!" Tora yelled. Fausha went to Frieza.

"You can't do this!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Fausha. It's a shame about your father."

"You know that my dad is not crazy."

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if..."

"What, if what?"

"If you marry me."

"What?"

"One word, Faush, that's all it takes." Fausha curled her lip.

"Don't call me Faush and no!"

"Have it your way." He said walking away slowly. Fausha turned to see her father get tossed into the wagon.

"F-Faush?" He asked. Fausha raced inside, "Fuck, let me go!!" Tora struggled in the wagon. Fausha appeared clutching the mirror.

"My father is not crazy, here's my proof." She raised the mirror. "Show me Broly!" The mirror came to life and it showed Broly sitting on his balcony depressed.

"I-Is it dangerous?"

"No, he's really kind, he saved my life, he's my friend." Fausha said to reassure the woman that asked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have the hots for it."

"Well Broly's probably damned better at you in bed." Fausha snapped. Aaron growled.

"She's as crazy as her father!" He grabbed the mirror away from her. "This monster will take you kids in the middle of the night."

"NO!" Fausha yelled frightened for Broly.

"We aren't safe until this monsters head's on my wall! I say we kill it!" The mob instantly cheered chanting it.

"We aren't safe until he's dead!"

"He'll come and stalk us at night!"

"He'll force us to sacrifice our children!"

"He'll wreak havoc on our village if we allow him to be free!"

"Time to take action, follow me!" And with that they started to sing, Fausha listened to them before, for the first time in front of a large group of people she cried, she cried at the words they said, the things they said about Broly and how they accused him of several things. She finally pulled herself together and spoke.

"NO! I won't let you hurt him!" Aaron grabbed her tightly by the arm.

"If you're not with us, your against us! Bring the old man!" He said and tossed Tora into the basement. He leaned down to Fausha's ear. "You're going to pay for those insults, I'll deal with you when I get back." He said before tossing her in there as well. He turned to the crowd. "We can't have them running off to warn the monster."

"Aaron I'm going to fucking kill you! Let us out so I can kick your ass!" Fausha yelled. Aaron ignored her.

"We'll rid the village of this monster! Who's with me?" A chorus of I am's filled the air. They then began to sing again. They left the town heading to Broly's castle.

Fausha was at the moment trying to break free; she looked around for a tool to use to free them.

"I need to warn Broly, it's all my fault. Dad, what will we do?"

"We'll think of something, don't worry." Tora said trying to calm her, mainly because he couldn't take seeing her crying. Gohan was outside the window looking around, he saw Tora's invention and an idea formed.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

~Focus on the mob for a second before skipping them (They are just singing so it doesn't matter) and going to Vegeta, Kakarot, Little One, and Chichi~

"I knew this was a dumb idea." Vegeta grumbled.

"Maybe it would have been better if she never came." Kakarot said. Little one raced over barking hysterically. They rushed to a window thinking it was Fausha.

"Is it her?" Chichi asked.

"Shit, we are being attacked." Kakarot said making all of them look at him.

"You cussed." Vegeta said. Kakarot laughed weakly.

"Sorry." They all turned back.

"They have the mirror!" Chichi said pointing to Aaron. Instantly Vegeta began to issue orders.

"Warn Broly, if they want a fight, they are getting one!" He turned to find he was alone, he grumbled and rushed out. And again the objects and the mob started to sing.

~To Broly's lair. ~

"Sir." Chichi said softly.

"Leave me alone." Broly whispered.

"B-But sir! The castle is under attack!"

~To the objects. ~

The objects tried to block the door off but were failing.

"It's not working!" Kakarot said.

"Oh, Goku, we must do something!" Krillen said.

"Kill the monster! Kill the monster!"The Mob chanted.

~Back to Broly! ~

"What do we do?" Chichi asked Broly.

"It doesn't matter…just let them come." Broly whispered depressed.

"Kill the monster! Kill the monster! Kill the monster! Kill the monster!"

Finally the mob broke through the front door only to find the great hall filled with different things. Herald picked up Kakarot.

"NOW!" Kakarot yelled and the objects sprung into life attacking the mob.

~To Fausha's house!~

Gohan readied the machine, it roared into life.

"Yes, let's go!"

Tora got up to help, he noticed the invention come towards them, he grabbed Fausha and dived out of the way with her in his arms. The Invention crashed through the door and a large cloud of smoke rose from the basement. Fausha and Tora emerged to find Gohan swinging on a loose spring.

"You guys have to try this! It's awesome!"

~To the castle~

Aaron broke off from the mob, searching for Broly. Fausha, Tora, Puar, and Gohan were hurrying towards the castle. The Invaders ran out of the castle and the objects cheered.

"And stay out!" Vegeta yelled after them. Kakarot grinned giving a hard pat on the back to Vegeta who ignored him.

Aaron looked into Broly's lair, he aimed his crossbow at Broly. Broly looked up at him before sighing and looking back down. Aaron let the arrow fly, it pierced Broly's shoulder who instantly roared out in pain. Aaron slammed into him and they both rolled out onto the balcony, it soon started to rain. Aaron laughed and cornered Broly, Broly watched I'm a look of sadness in his eyes.

"This will easy." Aaron said grinning, "You are too weak to even fight." Aaron walked over and breaks off a piece of the roof, as he raised it to smash it over Broly's head, Fausha's voice drifted up.

"Aaron you better not do that you asshole!" Broly rose and turned to see her standing, now dripping wet with her arms crossed over her dress tapping her foot.

"Fausha," he whispered.

"AARON DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Fausha yelled. Broly whirled around to catch Aaron's arm before he could hit him, he then roared into Aaron's face before they began to fight.

Fausha raced to the steps. Gohan ran to her mother.

"My Baby!" Chichi cried out and hugged her son close.

"He got into my pack, don't worry he's not hurt." Fausha said before heading to the west wing.

~To Aaron and Broly. ~

"Come on and fight! Are you in love with her? Why would she want to be with a monster like you when she has someone like me in her life." Broly snarled and attacked. Aaron just laughed. "Give it up! She's mine!" Suddenly Broly had Aaron by the neck and was dangling him over the edge of the roof. Aaron instantly changed plans. "D-Don't kill me! J-Just put me down! I-I'll do anything." Broly stared at him before placing him back onto the ground.

"Get the fuck out." He growled as Fausha popped out, she rushed to his side.

"Broly," She yelled, Broly whirled around.

"F-Fausha," He yelled back and raced up to meet her. He soon stood in front of her panting. "You came back." He whispered softly. They stared at each other at a loss to what to say. Suddenly Aaron stabbed Broly in the back. Broly howled out, Aaron pulled the knife out and raised if for another hit when Broly slammed a fist into his side and sent him falling off the building. Fausha raced to Broly and helped him onto the balcony. Broly slid onto the floor. The objects rushed into the lair and stayed inside watching.

"Y-You came back." Broly whispered.

"No shit, I couldn't let them hurt you or any of the guys in the castle…This is all my fault…I should have gotten here sooner."

"It's better this way." Broly whispered. Fausha hit him in the shoulder. "OW! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't talk like that! You'll be alright, we are together now." Fausha said slightly cross, "Everything will be fine, you'll see." Broly smiled slightly.

"At least I got to see you…before…" He trailed off raising his hand to touch her cheek. Fausha grabbed it and held it there. Broly watched her before his eye slid shut and his head fell back. Fausha released his hand her eyes wide with shock, then the tears came.

"N-No…No! Please don't leave me! Please." She sobbed pulling him close, she buried her head into his chest, she knew it was too late. "…I love you…Don't leave." She whispered.

~To the objects~

The objects watched as the tiara dimmed entirely. The hung their heads. Kakarot hugged Chichi who was sobbing.

~Back to Fausha and Broly~

Fausha sat crying next to Broly's body. Suddenly a beam of light fell then several more. Fausha, sensing something amiss jumped back, she watched as Broly was surrounded by a fog, Kakarot, Vegeta, Chichi, and Gohan watched in anticipation. Broly rose into the air and started to spin slowly, He then was enveloped in a cloud of light, Fausha watched as Broly morphed, his fur disappeared, his tail became a honey gold, his hair shortened and turned gold, his claws disappeared and became hands, and then it was over, Broly was placed on the ground and the fog disappeared. Fausha edged close before jumping back when he moved, then he stood, he stared at his hands before turning to face Fausha. He had teal eyes now. Fausha watched him nervous.

"Fausha, it's me!" He said excited. Fausha gasped realizing that he was his true self and tackled him sobbing in relief. She then leaned up and kissed him. The castle changed and the gloom that was around the castle was gone. Several of the gargoyles disappeared and different less frightful gargoyles took their place. Kakarot changed and soon became a tall man with wild spiky hair and a brown tail. Vegeta grew and became a man slightly shorter than Kakarot; he had black hair that stood like flames and a brown tail also. Chichi became a young woman wearing a red kimono, Gohan changed into a little boy with black hair and a brown tail; he went to Kakarot who instantly picked him up grinning. Broly grinned at the sight of his servants being normal once more, he turned and whipped Fausha into the air with a laugh.

~To the ball room~

Fausha and Broly danced around the ballroom as Kakarot watched grinning.

"Knew it." He said as Vegeta came to his side.

"Well, Kakarot, since we are ourselves again, no more arguing?" He asked.

"Of course, I told you she would break the spell." Kakarot said grinning.

"What. No _I_ told _you_ she would break the spell." Vegeta snapped back.

"No, _I_ told _you_." Kakarot said.

"You did not you blabbering Baka!"

"Yes, I did Veggie!" Vegeta punched Kakarot and soon they were fighting full out.

Tora, Gohan, and Chichi watched Fausha and Broly dance. Tora began to cry.

"Are they going to live happily ever after, mommy?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, honey, they will." Gohan beamed at that, then he looked worried.

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" Tora laughed as Chichi hugged him laughing also. Broly left Fausha and went to Tora.

"Tora….C-Can I ask you something." He asked softly.

"Yeah what?"

"May I have you daughter's hand in marriage?" He asked softly. Tora froze before beaming.

"Yes, you can, but you have to ask her, if she says yes then I will allow you to marry her." Broly relaxed.

"Thanks." He said before going to Fausha, she gasped when he bent onto one knee.

"Fausha, will you give me the honor of being your husband?" He asked. Fausha nodded her eyes wide. Broly grinned and whipped her up laughing.

~Time skip~

Broly stood waiting anxiously with Kakarot and Vegeta as his best men. Chichi and Bulma stood on the other side being the maids of honor. (1) Fausha appeared wearing a long white dress, it was sleeveless, it had lace trimming around her waist which traveled between her breasts and curled around the top of the dress. Fausha had a silver tiara in her hair that held the veil in place. Tora led Fausha up the isle trying not to cry but failing miserably. Broly watched his heart pounding in his throat, soon Fausha was beside him. The priest started and soon the ring barrier came out. Frodo appeared and…Waist sorry, wrong person, Gohan appeared and carried the two rings to the front beaming happily, Broly took one and slid it onto Fausha's finger, it was a golden band with a large ruby in the middle. Fausha smiled at the ring before picking up Broly's and slid it on.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said and Broly pulled Fausha close and kissed her passionately. Fausha pulled back and threw the bouquet she was holding before wrapping her arms around Broly's neck and kissing back. Launch caught the bouquet grinning happily.

!Time skip to the after party!

Fausha and Broly danced for a bit before watching the others happily. Soon they snuck out and headed towards Broly's room.

1: Sorry, I know there's supposed to be one or something like that but I wanted two.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As soon as they were in the room Broly kissed Fausha passionately. Fausha moaned softly holding him close, Broly lifted her up and headed towards his bed panting, he laid her down onto it. Broly watched her as he stripped her and himself, he stared at her breasts silently before leaning down and licking one of her nipples slowly, Fausha arched up crying out in pleasure. Broly smirked and took it into his mouth. He sucked softly as Fausha withered under him. He slid a hand down her to her womanhood and plunged a finger in. Fausha arched up moaning in pleasure as he pumped his finger into her.

"B-Broly, P-Please, I-I need you n-now!" She said Broly nodded and slid his finger out, he then lifted her up off of the bed. He sat down onto the bed and placed her over the tip of his cock, he looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure? I barely prepared you." He said. Fausha nodded panting.

"I'm sure." She whispered. Broly gulped before slowly sitting her onto his erection, he groaned as her walls squeezed around his cock. Fausha whimpered in pain, she laid her head on his shoulder gripping his arms with her hands, Broly held sill waiting for her to adjust, he didn't want to cause her any more pain than necessary. Fausha soon moved her hips slightly and moaned. Broly growled in pleasure and began to lift her up and down. Fausha moaned her head tossed back, she moved her hips faster as Broly slid a hand up and cupped her breast. Broly panted before flipping over to where he was on top, he then pounded into her his tail wrapping around hers. Fausha withered under him clawing at his back. Soon she arched up screaming as she came. Broly roared out coming inside of her, he rolled off of her and pulled her close to him panting.

"Certain as the sun  
rising in the east  
Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast!  
Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast!" Fausha looked up hearing the song.

"Shut the fuck up!" She yelled and the people singing clammed up. Broly laughed and rolled over and they made love once again.


End file.
